Like Father, Like Son
by Arlene Shiranui
Summary: "Ne, Uzumaki Kushina-chan, will you marry me?" MinatoKushina, slight NarutoHinata. Enjoy!


_A/N : Tadinya pairing buat FF ini adalah GenmaShizune, tapi karena bingung aku ganti deh... Gomen kalo gak berkenan yah, baru kali ini bikin MinaKushi sih... Btw, ada beberapa pe-review di FF-ku sebelumnya yang minta aku ngelanjutin cerita. Maaf banget... kayaknya aku hanya bikin oneshot aja deh. Suka tiba-tiba stuck kalo bikin yang bersambung. Takutnya gak bisa selesai. Okeh!_

_Disclaimer : **Naruto** milik Masashi Kishimoto. Lagu **Grow Old With You **punya (dinyanyikan oleh) Adam Sandler untuk sountrack The Wedding Singer (kalo gak salah...)_

* * *

**Like Father, Like Son**

Namikaze Minato berdiri diam seorang diri di puncak menara Hokage malam itu. Senyum samar menghiasi wajahnya yang konon katanya paling tampan di seluruh penjuru konoha. Matanya yang biru itu menatap bulan purnama yang menggantung rendah di langit, sementara jemarinya memainkan kotak beludru kecil dalam sakunya.

Entah apa yang ia lamunkan sehingga pria muda itu tak menyadari ketika ada seorang gadis berambut merah panjang mendekatinya dari belakang.

"_Guess who_?" bisik Uzumaki Kushina di telinga Minato sambil menutup kedua mata pria itu dengan tangannya.

"Kushina-chan?" Minato tersenyum. Ia mengambil tangan Kushina yang menutupi matanya dan berbalik.

"Ah, tidak seru! Kenapa sih kau selalu tahu?" Kushina pura-pura merajuk. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Minato tertawa kecil. "Tahu saja. Memangnya siapa perempuan di Konoha ini selain kamu yang berani menutup mata calon Yondaime Hokage ini dari belakang? Lagipula aku sudah hafal suaramu dan napasmu yang bau ramen itu, Kushi...ouch! Ahahaha... hei, hentikan, Kushina-chaa... hahaha..." Kushina telah menyerangnya dengan jurus gelitikan maut andalannya.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti kalau kamu terus saja menggodaku, Mina-kun!" seru Kushina seraya terus saja mencubit dan menggelitiki Minato.

Beberapa menit kemudian Minato sudah terengah-engah kehabisan napas karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Ia bersandar pada pagar pembatas sementara Kushina nyengir puas di sebelahnya.

"Rasakan! Kebiasaan sih..." seloroh Kushina sambil ikut menyadar pada pagar.

"Iya deh, gomen. Tapi napasmu kan memang bau ramen..." canda Minato lagi. "Tapi aku suka kok..." ia menambahkan buru-buru ketika Kushina membelalakan mata ke arahnya.

Wanita itu menghela napas. "Yah... aku memang habis makan ramen." Lalu mereka tertawa.

"Hm... sayang sekali. Padahal tadinya aku mau mentraktirmu makan ramen. Tapi kamu sudah makan. Ya sudah, tidak jadi deh..." kata Minato sambil dengan sengaja tidak menatap gadis di sampingnya, melainkan menatap langit. Ia menahan tawa ketika Kushina mengeluarkan suara sebalnya yang khas itu.

"Curang!" protes Kushina. "Kalau aku tahu kamu pulang dari misi hari ini, aku akan..."

"Mencariku?" sela Minato, nyengir lebar. "Wah, aku sangat tersanjung, Kushina-chan."

Rona merah samar muncul di wajah Kushina. "Ge-er!" gerutunya dengan nada sebal yang tidak meyakinkan. "Pokoknya setelah ini kamu harus mentraktirku!"

"Hai... Hai..." Minato menahan tawa.

Keduanya terdiam selama beberapa saat, sebelum Minato menyadari bahwa Kushina terus saja memandanginya. Pria itu tersenyum kecil. "Ah, pasti sekarang ini kamu sedang berpikir, _'Oh, tampan sekali pria di depanku ini. Kapan ya, kira-kira dia akan mengajakku kencan?'_. Iya kan, Kushina-chan?"

Gadis itu mendengus. "_Geez_!" ia meninju pundak Minato. "Jangan samakan aku seperti gadis-gadis yang selama ini mengejar-ngejarmu dong!"

"Memangnya beda, ya?" gurau Minato.

"Tentu saja beda, baka!" Kushina memutar bola matanya. Kedua tangan terlipat di dada.

"Kukira kau mengejarku juga," balas Minato.

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Tid... Oh, hentikan iya tidak iya tidak yang bodoh ini!" kata Kushina cemberut. Minato tertawa geli.

Sunyi lagi beberapa saat sebelum Kushina bertanya, "Ano... Uchiha-san bilang, kamu ingin menemuiku di sini. Ada apa memangnya?"

Minato mengambil waktu beberapa lama untuk memandangi langit sebelum berkata. "Malam ini bulannya sangat cantik, ya?"

Kushina tercengang mendengar kata-kata Minato. Ia berkacak pinggang. "Jadi kau sengaja memanggilku kemari hanya untuk mengomentari bulan? Oh, tahu begitu aku pulang saja dari tadi."

"Jangan marah dulu dong. Kamu itu gampang marah, ya..." Minato menghela napas. "Bukan itu yang mau aku bicarakan."

"Lalu?"

Minato tidak mejawab. Ia hanya tersenyum sebelum kemudian mengeluarkan gulungan dari saku rompi jounin-nya. Kemudian melakukan beberapa segel.

"Eh?" Kushina kebingungan ketika melihat benda yang keluar dari gulungan itu. Sebuah gitar. "Hei, kamu tidak pernah bilang kalau kamu bisa main musik, Minato-kun!"

"Ssst... dengarkan saja." Dan pria itu mulai memainkan beberapa nada dengan gitarnya. Matanya tak lepas menatap kedua bola mata Kushina sementara ia mulai bernyanyi dengan suaranya yang pas-pasan itu,

_I wanna make you smile_

_Whenever you're sad_

_Carry you around when your arthritis is bad_

_All I wanna do is_

_Grow old with you_

_I'll get your medicine_

_When your tummy aches_

_Build you a fire if the furnace breaks_

_Oh, it could be so nice_

_Growing old with you_

_I'll miss you, kiss you_

_Give you my coat when you are cold_

_I'll need you, feed you_

_Even let ya hold the remote control_

_So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink_

_Put you to bed when you've had too much to drink_

_I could be the man_

_Who grows old with you_

_I wanna grow old with you..._

Minato mengakhiri lagunya. Ia nyengir salah tingkah melihat Kushina yang melongo.

"Eh... tidak bagus, ya? Padahal aku sudah melatihnya sebelum ini..." kata Minato ketika gitarnya menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Ia tertawa. "Yah... aku memang tidak berbakat sih. Jadinya ya..." pria itu menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Minato-kun," desah Kushina. "Yang tadi itu... apa maksudnya?"

Minato kembali menatap kedua mata gadis itu dalam-dalam. Tangannya merogoh ke dalam sakunya, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil beludru. "Anggap saja yang tadi itu sebagai pengakuan tentang perasaanku terhadapmu selama ini," ujarnya lembut. "Seperti yang dikatakan lagu tadi, _'I wanna grow old with you'..._"

"Minato-kun..."

"Ne, Uzumaki Kushina-chan? _Will you marry me_?"

Mata Kushina melebar ketika Minato membuka kotak beludru yang dipegangnya. Di dalamnya terdapat sebentuk cincin emas sederhana. Kushina merasakan matanya memanas. Ia tak kuasa berkata apa-apa ketika air mata meluncur jatuh di wajahnya yang dipenuhi rona kebahagiaan. Gadis itu mengangguk kuat-kuat sebelum kemudian melempar kedua tangannya memeluk Minato dan terisak di bahunya.

Minato membalas memeluk kekasihnya erat. Senyum bahagia terlukis jelas di wajah tampannya.

Sementara itu tidak jauh dari tempat mereka, terdengar suara kikikan tertahan. Tiga sosok gelap kecil (sebenarnya dua) gemetar menahan tawa.

"Baka Obito! Kalau ketawamu keras begitu, kita bisa ketahuan!" omel seorang gadis kecil berambut ungu pada temannya.

"Gomen, Rin-chan... Tapi suaramu juga keras," ujar Obito tak mau kalah.

Rin menjulurkan lidah ke arahnya sebelum kembali mengintip gurunya. "Wah, kita harus minta traktir Minato-sensei nih besok! Ya kan, Kakashi-kun?"

"Hn," kata Kakashi tak peduli. Ia masih kesal karena diseret-seret kedua teammate-nya itu hanya untuk mengintip gurunya melamar pacarnya. Tidak berguna. "Kalian berdua seperti anak kecil saja mau tahu urusan orang," komentarnya pedas.

"Urusai!" desis Obito sebal. "Kamu juga masih kecil, Kakashi!"

"Yare yare... Apa yang sedang dilakukan tiga tikus kecil di sini, eh? Mengendap-ngendap mencurigakan?"

Ketiga murid Minato itu terlonjak kaget mendengar suara di belakang mereka. Mereka menoleh cepat.

"Jiraiya-sama!"

"Kakashi, Obito, Rin, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan malam-malam di sini?" tanya Jiraiya sambil menatap ketiga anak itu dengan curiga.

Obito dan Rin langsung ramai mendesis-desis seperti ular menyuruh sannin katak satu itu mengecilkan suara.

"Ssst... Jiraiya-sama, jangan berisik! Nanti ketahuan Minato-sensei..." desis Obito.

"Minato?" Jiraiya menatap dari atas kepala ketiga anak itu dan langsung terbelalak menatap adegan di depannya. Senyum mencurigakan sekilas muncul di wajahnya. "Nah, anak-anak, ini sudah malam. Sebaiknya kalian pulang, minum susu, cuci kaki, gosok gigi dan langsung bobo, ya!"

"Demo..." Rin dan Obito memprotes, sementara Kakashi menggelengkan kepala sambil menggumamkan sesuatu seperti, "Sudah kubilang, kan?"

"Eeh... jangan membantah! Ini bukan tontonan anak kecil!" desis Jiraiya.

Mereka sudah hendak memprotes lagi, tapi langsung mengkeret ketika melihat Jiraiya melotot berbahaya. Akhirnya dengan berat hati ketiganya (sebenarnya dua) pergi dari sana sementara Jiraiya mengeluarkan buku catatan dan teropongnya. Seringai mencurigakan menghiasi wajah sang sannin katak itu.

--

_**Berpuluh tahun kemudian di tempat yang sama...**_

"Anosa... Kakashi-sensei, apa sensei yakin ini akan berhasil?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang pada pria bermasker yang lebih tua. Pemuda itu tampak tidak yakin.

"Pasti berhasil!" jawab Kakashi mantap.

Naruto yang masih tidak yakin menghela napas panjang. "Yah... pastinya ini sudah berhasil membuat jari-jariku sakit semua. Dapat ide dari mana sih? Kenapa mesti pake gitar segala sih? Aku kan tidak bisa main musik!" katanya seraya menunjukkan jemari tangannya yang memerah dan bengkak.

"Sudah... kamu tenang saja, Naruto! Pasti berhasil! Sudah terbukti kok!" Kakashi menepuk bahu Naruto menyemangati.

"Terbukti apanya. Sampai sekarang aku tidak melihat Kakashi-sensei dengan wanita manapun. Padahal sudah tua..." seloroh Naruto tanpa dosa.

"Nani?! Enak saja menyebutku tua!" kata Kakasi tersinggung. "Lagipula buktinya itu bukan aku, tahu!"

"Siapa kalau begitu?"

"Kamu," Kakashi menunjuk dada Naruto.

"Eh?" pemuda itu tidak mengerti.

"Bisa dibilang kamu ini hasilnya, Naruto," kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum puas.

Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dengan bingung. Tapi kemudian ia memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan kata-kata Kakashi yang membingungkan itu. "Ne, Kakashi-sensei. _Dia_ akan datang, kan?"

"Harusnya sekarang dia sedang dalam perjalanan, kalau Sakura dan Sasuke tidak menemui kesulitan dengan Neji," jawab Kakashi.

Naruto tertawa gugup. Baginya yang kemungkinan jadi masalah bukanlah Neji, tapi Hanabi. Gadis itu menjadi sentimen terhadapnya semenjak ia berkencan dengan kakaknya. Tanpa sadar jemarinya memainkan senar-senar gitar tua (yang konon katanya) milik ayahnya.

_"I wanna make you smile..."_

"Naruto," Kakashi menyela.

"Ya?" Naruto menoleh.

"Dari sekian banyak lagi yang direkomendasikan Sakura dan Sasuke, kenapa memilih lagu itu?"

Naruto tersenyum. "Entahlah... Rasanya lagu ini tidak asing dan memiliki arti tersendiri untukku. Lagipula kata-katanya mewakili yang ingin kusampaikan pada _dia_."

Kakashi balas tersenyum dari balik maskernya, teringat peristiwa bertahun-tahun lalu. "Nah, aku pergi kalau begitu, Naruto. Kau tunggu saja di sini. Cincinnya sudah siap, kan?"

"Yosh!" sahut Naruto.

Beberapa waktu kemudian yang ditunggu akhirnya datang.

"N-Naruto-kun..."

"Ah, Hinata-chan."

Sementara itu tidak jauh dari sana, Kakashi dengan susah payah menahan tiga anak berisik yang merupakan murid-murid gennin Naruto yang bersikeras ingin melihat momen bahagia guru mereka.

"Nah, anak-anak," kata Kakashi sabar. "Karena ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kalian pulang, minum susu, cuci kaki, gosok gigi dan langsung bobo, ya!"

"Demo..." ketiganya memprotes kompak sambil memasang tampang puppy-dog-eyes yang menggoyahkan iman.

"Eeh... jangan membantah! Ini bukan tontonan anak kecil!" desis Kakashi.

Ketiga gennin itu langsung cemberut berat. "Nneeeh... Kakashi-sensei pelit!" seru mereka sambil menjulurkan lidah sebelum akhirnya melesat pergi.

Kakashi menghela napas panjang. Dasar anak-anak keras kepala. Ia kembali menatap pasangan itu dari kejauhan dan tersenyum.

_'Like father, like son. Ne, Minato-sensei?'_

**OWARI**

* * *

_Gimana? Terlalu biasa ya? Yaaah... namanya juga ide mendadak di tengah malam. Muncul tiba-tiba saat aku inget reviewnya Ambudaff di salah satu fic Harpot-ku yang judulnya **"Althougt She Knew" **(fic-nya gak disempen di FFN). Ah, kenapa diriku akhir-akhir ini jadi nulis tentang Naruto melulu sih? Pingin ngelanjutin fic Harry Potter, tapi macet ide. (sigh)_

_Review, ya, teman-temanku yang baik..._


End file.
